percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Genevieve Lake
Genevieve Lake is a 16-year old daughter of Poseidon who is a couple of weeks older than Percy. History Background Born to a woman who's maiden name is Lake and Poseidon, Genevieve was a young, troubled girl who was often physically, mentally, verbally, and psychologically abused by her mother (who gave birth to her at the age of 16). Since she never really spoke aloud, no one ever paid attention to her; except for her classmates, who jeered at her because of the braces her grandparents made her wear and glasses. By 2003, when she was 9 years old, her mother married another man, named Harolds Jupiter, a Roman demigod, and bore him 2 children with a 2 year difference, Harolds Jupiter, Jr. (2003) and Mavis (2004). Because she was the odd-girl out, she was mocked and hit by both her half-brother and her mother. She was closest to Mavis, the youngest of all of them, and protected both her and Junior with all her heart. Despite the fact Junior hated her. Once, in 2006, Poseidon re-appeared to the Jupiter family and told Mother Lake of where Genevieve could go, because it would be the safest way for her to tame her future rebelliousness, as she is the daughter of the sea. Mother Lake took it the wrong way and sent Genevieve to Camp Half-Blood and never planned to bring her home. She found a friend in Jamie Andrews, the lovable son of Aphrodite who (unknown to her) had grown a romantic attraction to her. Years later, her siblings joined and she took in Mavis. To Be Left Behind On-going Characteristics Physical Features As a child, she wore reading Coke-bottle glasses that often slipped to the bridge of her nose and pink braces. She always had bruises up and down her whole body from her mother, although there were things like band-aids that her grandmother used for the wounds she received. As a child, all she wore was a dirty little brown dress and squeaky leather shoes that were worn out. After she reached puberty, she was towering over 5'8, has a pretty heart-shaped face with blue eyes, and slender nose and lips. She has high cheekbones, pale skin with rosy cheeks, and is curvy. Her braces were removed when she turned 14. Personality Genevieve used to be very shy, timid, and frightened at everything that could near her within 3 feet. Despite the fact she had a high sense of racism, apartheid, the inequality between men and women, and the works of the government, her talented mind was wasted with her fears. She does not let anyone hurt her loved ones and will result to murder if anyone provoked Mavis. After the epidemic, she was forced to become the cunning and strong leader of her make-shift family. Relationships Family *Mother Lake-Jupiter ~ She detests and fears her mother after all those years of abuse. As she grew up on the ship and slowly forgot about her, Mother Lake-Jupiter was a mere nightmare in her dreams. Although, after her fate, she sees her mother screaming in the Fields of Punishments, showing she had died. *Poseidon ~ Although she never heard from her father, she was never afraid to defend him, even though she was never sure if he was still alive. *Harolds Jupiter ~ Her step-father loved her very much like his own; although he wasn't able to help her when his wife and son abused her, as he never really saw what they did. *Harolds Jupiter, Jr. ~ Despite the fact she is far older than Junior, she fears him as he holds a regal air. Since he knows of his origins as a grandchild of Jupiter, he uses his powers to electrocute his older sister since he never saw anything about it. He is seen in Camp Half-Blood rather than Camp Jupiter. *Mavis Jupiter ~ She and Mavis were the closest that anyone could be. She gave her younger sister advice for anything she needed, except for boys; as she was never approached by anyone except her bullies. Along with Junior, she is in Camp Half-Blood. Friends *Jamie ~ During her stay in Camp when she was 12, she befriended Jamie, a son of Aphrodite who, unlike his siblings, defended her and became the boy who made her laugh. Background Information *This name (Genevieve Lake) is the second time the creator had used it; the first being in a Rise of the Guardians fanfic between Jack Frost and Genna, a 317-year old water spirit from Iceland. Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Original Character